


Coffee Confessions

by Ruddcatha



Series: Ruddcatha's Inuyasha One Shots [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluffly Fluff Fluff, Mutual Pining, Romance, coffeehouse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha/pseuds/Ruddcatha
Summary: Shippo Kitsune was at his favorite coffee shop near college enjoying a cup of mocha latte when he becomes an unintentional witness to a confession.  Who confesses, and what is the outcome? And how does Shippo relay it to his friends?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Ruddcatha's Inuyasha One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081619
Comments: 42
Kudos: 79





	Coffee Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WitchyGirl99 (Witchy99)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy99/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY WITCHYGIRL99!!!!
> 
> This story was inspired by a mashable article  
> [Man's live tweets from a café prove love isn't dead](https://mashable.com/2016/12/21/jerry-live-tweets-coffee-shop-love-story/)!
> 
> I do not own the characters, I just own the words in the story.

Shippo Kitsune sat in his favorite corner of Perk Up, sipping on his mocha latte as he scrolled through his phone. The red-haired fox demon was a regular at the coffee shop, stopping by at least twice a week; even more if it was exam week. He had become friends with all the employees—well, almost all the employees, and it had become part of his routine to stop in, see his friends, then head home to study. 

It was Thursday night, and as usual it was quiet, and his favorite barista, Kagome Higurashi, was working. Kagome was a petite woman, barely standing over 5 feet, and had this way of making you feel like you were the most important person in the world when she was talking with you. Her long black hair was tied back in a high ponytail, the lights of the coffee shop giving it a blue tint as she moved, a match for her sapphire eyes. She greeted everyone by name with a smile and a sparkle in her eye. Shippo knew from talk around campus that she was the primary draw to the coffee shop, besides the fabulous coffee.

There was already something different about this Thursday, though. Normally, Kagome worked by herself Thursdays, as it was one of the slower nights, but that night Inuyasha Taisho, Shippo’s least favorite barista, was working with her. Inuyasha was her opposite in almost every way: tall with short silver hair, bright gold eyes, and a gruff attitude that tended to scare customers away rather than make them want to stay and enjoy the experience. Shippo could understand his attitude, even if he didn’t appreciate it, as he had seen several customers treat the man poorly just because he was  _ different _ : he had two dog ears at the top of his head, identifying him as a inu half demon, that could unfortunately pick up every conversation in the room, and Shippo knew some of the things he had heard about the guy. Jerk or not, no one deserved that. 

“… get why they made me come in if it’s going to be this dead,” Shippo heard Inuyasha grumble as he came out of the back, Kagome right behind him.

“Look, Inuyasha, they wanted me to help work on your people skills,” Kagome said, shooting a quick glance at Shippo to make sure he wasn’t being bothered by the conversation.

“What do I need people skills for?” Inuyasha snapped back, running a hand through his hair.

“Oh, I don’t know, Inuyasha, you work in a coffee shop where you have to work with people?”

“Keh.”

“If you don’t like people, why have you been working here for the last six months?”

Shippo’s eyes darted up, watching the scene while trying to pretend he was still engrossed in his phone… this was getting interesting.

“I have my reasons ok?” Inuyasha groused, his eyes shifting away from Kagome.

“What reasons?” Kagome asked, moving into his line of sight. “I know you don’t need the money.”

“Can you just drop it?” Inuyasha groaned as he turned from her.

“No, I want to know.” Kagome moved to stand before him again, her hands on her hips.

“Why is it so important Kagome?”

“Because you are avoiding the question.”

“Just let it go, alright? I have my reasons and that’s all you need to kno…”

“Inuyasha, if you don’t work with me, I can’t help you. Why the hell would you take a job where you have to work with people if you don’t like working with people?”

“Dammit woman, I only took the job so I could be close to you!”

Shippo’s eyes went wide… oh  _ shit _ …

He instantly sent a message to his best friends, Miroku and Sango:

> _ Dude, you guys won’t believe this, I’m at Perk Up and the grumpy dude just legit blurted out to Kagome he has a crush on her!!! will update… -Fox _

“Wha… what?” Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha suddenly realized what he had said, and his cheeks flushed bright red.

“I asked you to drop it,” he groaned, closing his eyes as he turned from her.

“You applied here… to be close… to me?”

“Keh.”

“Why did you do that?”

Inuyasha finally turned to look at her, his eyes guarded. “I figured it was a way to get to know you, for you to get to know me, to get used to me before I… hell just forget I said anything, okay?”

“How long?”

Shippo watched the half demon’s cheeks flush even deeper as he tried to avoid answering. 

“Inuyasha…” Kagome’s voice held a tone that Shippo had never heard before, and from the way Inuyasha’s ears fell, he hadn’t heard it before either.

“Seven months…”

> _ Holy shit guys, he’s apparently had a thing for her for seven months… SEVEN MONTHS, and hasn’t asked her out… wtf is he waiting for? -Fox _

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome’s eyes on him, her hand pressed against her mouth, and now that the words had started, he couldn’t seem to stop them.

“You came into my History class seven months ago to bring Professor Myoga some papers, and… I don’t know, you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. You looked out in the class and for a moment it seemed like you were looking right at me and… hell,” Inuyasha swore, his hand raking through his hair again. “I had no clue who you were, or if I would ever see you again, then I walked by here one day, looked in the window and saw you, and then I saw the help wanted sign and…”

“And you applied,” Kagome whispered, her eyes unreadable as she watched Inuyasha. 

“Yeah.” His ears dropped to his head as he spoke, waiting for her rejection.

Kagome took a few steps back, putting more distance between them. When she bumped into the counter she stumbled, catching herself as Inuyasha started to move forward and held up a hand.

“I… I need a moment… I’ll be… just stay here,” she stammered, before turning and fleeing into the back of the coffee shop. The loud slam of a door had Inuyasha and Shippo both wincing.

> _ Ok, so update, he just laid it out on the table for her and she ran to the back office… didn’t give an indication one way or the other about how she feels… no clue how this will play out. Stay tuned. -Fox _

Shippo went to take a sip of his coffee, and suddenly realized he had already finished it. He shot a look to the counter, and saw Inuyasha leaning against it, resting his forehead on the palm of his hands as his fingers clenched around his hair.

“Why the hell did I tell her that…” Shippo heard him whisper, “that was fucking stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.”

Shippo was torn between wanting to watch and listen and the need for another latte, because there was no way in hell he was going to leave now. He watched as Inuyasha released his hair with a groan of frustration and pushed away from the counter, his golden eyes frantically casting around for something, anything, to distract himself with. Shippo took that as his cue, acting as if he hadn’t heard the entire exchange, to order another coffee, giving the poor frantic man something to do that didn’t just include thinking about how badly he may have screwed things up. Shippo could tell it wasn’t working, though, as Inuyasha kept darting glances to the closed door at the back of the shop, his ears and shoulders falling as the moments ticked on. Shippo paid and made sure to leave a good-sized tip in the tip jar, earning a rare half-smile from the half-demon.

Shippo had just gotten back to his seat and was about to shoot off another message when the door to the back opened and Inuyasha spun to face it. Kagome exited slowly, her eyes hidden behind her bangs, and Shippo couldn’t get any read off her. She kept moving until she stood in front of Inuyasha, her eyes facing downward as she took a deep breath.

“Kagome, I’m sorry, I just made it awkward, and… I’ll quit; you won’t have to worry abou…”

Inuyasha’s words were cut off by Kagome’s lips as she raised onto her toes to give him a soft kiss.

> _ HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!! GUYS!!!! SHE JUST CAME OUT AND KISSED HIM!!!-Fox _

Kagome peeked at Inuyasha through her lashes, her cheeks turning pink at the dazed expression on his face. Inuyasha shook his head to clear the fog as Kagome reached out to take his hand, shifting his fingers to intertwine hers with his. 

“So…” she began, her cheeks flushing further as she looked at him, “it’s my turn to confess something….” She bit her bottom lip and gave a sheepish smile. “You know how we suddenly got scheduled to work together one day a week?” When Inuyasha nodded, she took a deep breath and continued quickly, “IkindaaskedtohaveourscheduleschangedtoworkonedaytogethercauseIlikeyoutoo.”

Shippo watched Inuyasha’s ears twitch as she spoke, and he caught the dawning look of wonder in the man’s eyes as her words fully registered. Inuyasha tugged her hand, drawing her closer to him. When she stood in front of him, he ran his other hand down her ponytail, curling the ends of her hair around his fingers before cupping the back of her head and stealing a second kiss from her. She smiled as his lips left hers, her happiness shining for everyone to see. She let go of his hand to stroke his hair, her nails lightly scratching the base of Inuyasha’s ear, and he closed his eyes, letting out a soft rumble. Her fingers shifted to stroke against his ear, and with a growl he bent down to capture her mouth with his.

> _ Guys…. GUYS!!!!! She just told him she has had a crush on him too and now they are kissing again… OH MY GOD OH MY GOD IS THIS LEGIT HAPPENING? THIS SHIT DOES NOT HAPPEN!!!!!! -Fox _

In his excitement, Shippo fumbled the phone just after he hit send, and the phone dropped to the table. Suddenly remembering they weren’t actually alone, Inuyasha reluctantly broke the kiss, only to give a purr of contentment when Kagome rubbed her nose against his. 

“Kagome…” Inuyasha sighed, burying his nose against her hair. “Shippo’s still here.”

Kagome’s cheeks flushed again as she turned her face to see Shippo sitting in the corner, trying, and failing, to contain his smile as he watched them.

“Hey Shippo, you ok if we step out for a few minutes?” Kagome asked softly. “I normally wouldn’t ask but…”

“OF COURSE, Kagome!” Shippo responded, his smile growing wider as he watched Inuyasha take Kagome’s hand in his to place a kiss on the back of her knuckles, making her giggle as he drew her to the back office, the door softly closing behind them.

> _ I think they are officially getting together, they just went to the back office together, holding hands, and oh my god grumpy dog-dude is a huge mush ball puppy around her I can’t even. – Fox _

Shippo sat quietly as he finished his second latte; there was no way he would leave until he knew what was going to happen. After all,it wasn’t every day he watched a romance movie play out in front of him. He threw out his cup, ears trained on the door for any hint of what was going on, but he was too far away to hear anything. He had just gotten back to his seat when the door opened, and Inuyasha and Kagome stepped out of the room hand-in-hand, Kagome’s ponytail looking slightly more mussed than it had before. Shippo saw how different Inuyasha’s eyes were when they looked at Kagome, the softness and longing in them that shifted into happiness when she rested her head against his chest. 

When Kagome pulled away to head towards the counter, Shippo watched Inuyasha follow her, his arms wrapping around her waist to hold her close, smiling when she nuzzled his cheek and placed one of her hands over his. 

“This is real right? Not just a dream?” Shippo heard Kagome say softly, her head resting against Inuyasha.

“If it’s a dream, don’t let me wake up, ok?” he responded, turning his head to kiss her hair, breathing deep to take in her scent. Shippo had to smile at that; he knew how important scent was to an Inu demon, and if her scent had that big an impact on Inuyasha, well… He hoped he would be invited to the wedding.

Shippo heard whispering, but couldn’t make out the words, before Kagome stepped out of Inuyasha’s arms to pack up several muffins. She tilted her head and Inuyasha took the bag from her with a wink, his fingers lingering against hers before he walked around the counter and approached Shippo. 

“We would like you to have these, as a thank you for being, you know… cool during this, and sorry you had to sit through it.” Shippo nearly fell out of his chair; it was the first time he had heard Inuyasha be nice to anyone other than Kagome.

“Congratulations,” Shippo said with a big smile. “I hope you two have many happy years together.” His lips quirked into a smirk. “You are lucky to have found your mate so young,” he whispered, watching as Inuyasha’s eyes went wide before narrowing. Shippo was positive Inuyasha was about to make a smart comment, but the half demon just smiled with a soft “keh” as he turned his eyes to Kagome.

“Thanks,” Inuyasha said as he turned and hurried back to Kagome, and Shippo knew he meant it.

Shippo packed up his books and muffins and made his way out of Perk Up, turning to wave at the new couple as he left. He stopped to look through the window and saw Inuyasha draw Kagome to him for another kiss, holding her like spun glass against him.

> _ I just left because they are about to close but I have to say one thing, tonight really renewed my faith in love. And on that note, I’m gonna go see Soten… going to take a page from grumpy dude’s book and seize the day. -Fox _


End file.
